Lost Innocence
by Ave Summa That
Summary: Despite the title, it's not that bad! A story from my twisted, Larson obsessed mind about Larson losing his virginity. Thanks to Cat (for helping) and TLF for the title.


"Don't know why you dragged me here." Larson muttered to Pierre as they stepped into the school hall.  
  
"Because...it's the prom! All seniors have to go, date or no date." Pierre hissed back.  
  
Pierre and Larson were both seventeen. They were at the prom, the last night of their school life. Larson was quite tall, and kind of muscular, with blonde hair and water-blue eyes. Pierre was even taller, with brown hair and a goatee, and brown eyes. Girls wanted him, boys wanted to be him. He was french, but had lived there, in Kentucky, since he was eight.  
  
"Hey, Pierre!" A gaggle of girls flocked around Pierre. He grinned, and turned his back on Larson.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Victoria giggled. Three girls, Victoria, Eleanor and Tamara were by the buffet table, talking.  
  
"Truth!" replied Tamara.  
  
"Who would you most like to screw?" Eleanor asked. Tamara sighed.  
  
"Pierre Dupont, of course!" She giggled.  
  
"What, you mean, screw him again?" Victoria teased.  
  
"My turn!" announced Eleanor. "I choose...dare!"  
  
"Okay..." Victoria and Tamara started whispering for a few moments, then turned back to Eleanor.  
  
"We dare you to go into the mens, into a cubicle, grab the first boy that comes by and..." They burst into fits of fresh giggles, and Tamara managed to stutter "...have sex with him."  
  
"Okay." Eleanor grinned. "You're on."  
  
*****  
  
Larson slumped down onto a chair. He had been there ten minutes and already he was bored. Larson sighed. If only he wasn't so shy, maybe he would have a girlfriend. He watched Pierre, who was walking towards him, with a glass of red wine in one hand and a flock of girls behind him. Pierre grinned.  
  
"Hey, Lar - oops!" He stumbled, and spilled the wine all over Larson.  
  
"Pierre!" Larson leapt up.  
  
"Sorry." Pierre laughed. Larson scowled, and went off to the mens. He headed to the sinks, and was just passing the disabled's cublicle when and hand shot out and pulled him in.  
  
"Eleanor!" Larson gasped.  
  
"Sssh!" whispered Eleanor, pulling off his tie.  
  
"What are you..." he stopped while she forced her tounge down his throat.  
  
"You're so hot!"Eleanor breathed, un-buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Thank you." Larson replied.  
  
Eleanor took off her blouse. Larson, being the gentleman he was, averted his gaze.  
  
"Shall I take off my bra?" Eleanor asked him.  
  
"Err...that's okay, you can leave it on." said Larson, still desperately trying to keep his eyes away from Eleanor, and any part of Eleanor's body. She frenched him again, and unzipped his trousers. He gasped, and zipped them back up again.  
  
"Oh come on, I know you want it." Eleanor unzipped him again.  
  
"No, really...it's okay." Larson told her. He fumbled for the zip again, but Eleanor's hand was over it.  
  
"Come on, I can feel you want it." she grinned.  
  
Larson looked at her. She kissed him again, and pulled down her underwear.  
  
This was not good.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is Larson?" Pierre wondered, moving towards the buffet table. He went up to Victoria and Tamara.  
  
"Hi girls." He grinned. "Where's Eleanor?"  
  
"In the mens." Tamara giggled.  
  
"The mens?" Pierre repeated. "There's something she's not telling me!" Victoria laughed.  
  
"No, silly!" she said. "We dared her to go into the mens and shag the first boy she grabs!"  
  
"Gosh, I'd better hurry!" Pierre winked. Then it clicked. "First boy in the mens?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Pierre glanced at his watch. Larson had been gone twenty minutes.  
  
"Got to go, ladies." he exclaimed, rushing off.  
  
*****  
  
Larson leant against the cubicle wall, dazed at what had just happened. He...she...they...god! Why did she...with him?  
  
He quickly dressed himself, and stumbled out of the cubicle. He looked in the mirror. Darn! He was covered in lipstick. He rubbed some water on his face. Jesus, his hair was a mess. He attemped to comb it down a little. He noticed his fly was undone, and quickly zipped it up. He was just leaving the mens when he bumped into Pierre.  
  
"Larson! Where have you been?" Pierre asked him.  
  
"Urr..I had to wash all that wine off of me." Larson replied. "It took a long time, you know."  
  
"Right." sighed Pierre, not believing a word.  
  
*****  
  
"Who d'ya get?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yeah, who?" Tarama asked.  
  
Eleanor took a sip of wine, and grinned.  
  
"Larson."  
  
"Ohmigod!!!" Victoria and Tamara squealed. They looked across the room, at Larson.  
  
"What was he like?" Tamara asked.  
  
Eleanor licked her lips.  
  
"None of the rumours are true."  
  
*****  
  
"So, Larson, have you ever...done it?" Pierre asked Larson.  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"You know...it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Iiiiiit!"  
  
"What's 'it'?"  
  
"You know..." Pierre lowered his voice. "...sex."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Sex!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't hear you."  
  
"SEX!!!" Pierre shouted. A group of boys gave them a strange look, so Pierre pulled Larson into a corner.  
  
"Sex?" Larson repeated.  
  
"Yes!" Pierre sighed."  
  
"You mean...before tonight? Nooo!"  
  
"So you did it tonight?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well, did you do it?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe." Pierre smirked. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Could've done."  
  
"With Eleanor?"  
  
Larson didn't reply.  
  
"With Eleanor?" Pierre repeated. Larson sighed.  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
